College Days
by morwen-re
Summary: What happens when two highschool girls go to a college for credit and meet the Lord of the West because he's their mythology professor? And what's up with the adult Shippou?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do **not **own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show.I wish I did, but I don't have any money, so even if you sue, you won't get anything._

The two girls exited the administrations building. The older girl's connections with the staff had paid off. Having an aunt, even a retired aunt, from the administrations office, was quite an advantage over the other high schoolers that were taking classes this summer.

Mercy and Rosanna looked at each other and grinned. Not only had they gotten the classes they wanted, they had gotten most of them together. Professors beware of the Boxers!

"Well, I'd better get home. My mom and Brent wanted to go out latter tonight, so I have to baby-sit for them." Rosanna said, digging in her ever present, green backpack.

Mercy rolled her eyes as she heard her friend mutter about all the junk in her pack. "You know, you should just get a purse and keep your keys in there. Or, you could just put them in your pocket."

"That's right!" Rosanna said as the light bulb went off, "That's why I can't find them in here! I put them in my pocket! Thanks!"

Mercy shook her head at Rosanna's tendency to forget where she put things. It had been the same story all through high school, and even now that Rosanna was graduating this next year.

The two friends walked up to a forest green Jeep with a tiger leaping out of light blue flames on the left side.

"Just don't for get to drop me off at the mechanic's. My car should be finished by now." Mercy said, getting into the passenger's side.

_**Authour's Note:** This is my first fan fic that I've ever posted, so please be nice! I know that the Inu gang hasn't showed up yet, but they will in the next chapter. Please read and reveiw! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show, althoughI wishI did. You can't sue me 'cause you'll get nothing.I don't own anything but the orginal characters and my dog._

Professor Sesshoumaru Toushin surveyed the office he and his assistants would be working in for the next four years. Americans could never keep things orderly. The room was covered in scattered boxes, old term papers, and various other assorted junk. He would just have to have Inuyasha or Shippou clean it up.

The once Lord of the Inu-Youki sighed as he looked at his student roster. All that were taking his class were either of the age of retirement or college seniors that had to take up elective hours. He paused as he looked at the last class of the day's list.

There were two high school students. What were they doing taking his class of Japanese Mythology?

'Kami, please don't let them be taking this class as an excuse to watch anime!' The professor silently cried out.

The last time Sesshoumaru was in America as a professor, he had been bombarded with questions about which animes were based on which legends. The only thing that had prevented him from killing the whole class was Shippou and Inuyasha grabbing both of his arms and dismissing the class before he released the poison gas.

As he was thinking this, Inuyasha poked his head into the office.

"Hey, Fluffy! Ya wanta go get something to eat?" Inuyasha yelled, even though his brother had even better hearing than himself.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. His half brother had tried his patience ever since they had teamed up after WW II. Why he had done it, only Kami knows. At least he was more tolerable after Inuyasha had found Kagome again.

"Not Right now. I need to get some of this mess organized. You and Shippou will have to take out the garbage before you leave." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his brother.

"Shippou! Get in here and help me!" Inuyasha yelled out the door.

Instead of Shippou popping in like expected, Kagome's head looked in, glaring at her fiancé.

"Do you have to be so loud? People from outside have more than once looked up at the class room!" Kagome said, looking for all the world like she would love to say 'Osawi!' and sit Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't dare! Other people might see it!" Inuyasha said, backing away from her.

"So, they're fighting again, huh?" A handsome young red head asked the professor.

"Are they not always fighting?" Sesshoumaru replied, looking bored.

"You'd think 'Yasha would be nicer to Kags after being separated for so long." Shippou commented before grabbing on of the bags of trash.

"Com'on 'Yasha! I want to eat!" The red haired kitsune whined at his mentor.

"Shut up, Brat! You don't think I want to eat too!" The hanyou replied, trying to hit the almost full-grown fox demon.

Shippou gracefully stepped away from the enraged half-demon, sticking his tongue out at him. Sliding up to Kagome, he hid behind her as he had done as a kit when the three of them had shard hunted with Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me!" He screeched, sounding like he had then.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome said, causing the silver haired hanyou to crash into the floor.

"Aww! Damn it Shippou!" The enraged hanyou cried. Some things never changed, even with age.

_**Author's Note:** Thank you to all those who have reviewed:_

_Kai's Dragon_

_Akiaka-Saya-Rika_

_I really aprecate the response. I hope I hear from every one who reveiws!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do **not **own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. All I own are the original characters and my dog._

Mercy gratefully climbed out of Rosanna's Jeep, her heart still jumping out of her chest like always. Who knew how many times she had grabbed the 'oh shit!' bar in that fifteen minute ride from Campus to AutoZone, where her mustang was having it's oil changed, something her parents had insisted on today. Mercy wasn't saying that Rosanna was a bad driver she just took risks. Mercy had to admit that she took the same ones; it was just scarier in the passenger seat than it was driving.

Rosanna stuck her head out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow, 8:30 sharp for Italian 101." Rosanna said, making a slight face.

It had been their compromise, Mercy taking Japanese Mythology if Rosanna took Italian. It had worked out will for both girls. Mercy smiled and nodded.

"Right. Have funny baby-sitting. I shouldn't be here long. Hopefully, they're already done with it. Oh, and don't forget that Bobbie's party is tomorrow night, so try not to get stuck baby sitting again. It would suck if you had to miss it." Rosanna agreed, waved, and then rolled her window back up, pulling out of the AutoZone parking lot. Mercy watched her go and then turned around, heading into the garage.

It was busy, cars were up on the lifts, mechanics working on them and her eyes immediately found her baby, which was also up on a lift. Her brown eyes narrowed. Why was her mustang on a lift? All she wanted was an oil-change; she hadn't wanted anything else don to it. Looking around, Mercy saw the man that she had talked to when she had left it there, and stalked up to him, taping him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"Can I help you?" She glared at him and he gulped almost audibly.

" Yes, you can help me by telling me why my mustang is having something done to it other than having it's oil-changed? Because I know that's all I wanted. And don't give me bull shit about there being a problem I don't know about, I keep my car in top condition, it's only three months old!" She was yelling, and the man took a step backwards. Mercy tapered her voice down, knowing that yelling would just cause problems. "I'm sorry, but I just want to know. I get paranoid about my car."

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my reviewers! _

**Crypticgoddess**

**Kagomehigurashi12**

**Kenshkrix**

**DarkDemoness14**

**Kasumi1205**

_I really appreciate your support of my writing. It encourages me to keep writing it on the computer. Please read and review!_

_PS. Just to let you know, Mercy is a really person, although this isn't her real name, and she is very protective of her car. She wrote this chapter and a couple of the others. Her chapters tend to be on the short side, though._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** i do not own the inuyasha characters or anything else i use from the show._

Rosanna had decided to make a pit stop before she went home and stopped at the student to go and get her books. Know Mercy, she would wait until the classed were almost finished before she got her books.

Walking into the bookstore, she pulled out the list of supplies she would need. Taking Italian, Art, Creative Writing, Advanced Trigonometry, and Japanese Mythology took a lot of books. Emphasis on a lot. It would take her at least two trips back to her car to get all of them.

Rosanna sighed. She hadn't really wanted to take Italian, but she had really wanted Mercy to take Myth. with her. Italian was too close to Latin. She had taken Latin once and had almost refused to take another Latin-based language. But that was irrelevant.

Just as the girl reached up for an Art I book, a slim, masculine hand reached for the same book. Their hands brushed and Rosanna felt a slight spark. Rosanna blushed and moved her hand away first.

"Sorry. You can have it." Rosanna said, looking down.

"No, you can have it. I already have a copy, so I really don't need it. I was just checking to see if it was different from the one I already have." A _very_ cute red head with bright green eyes said, "I'm Shippou."

"Rosanna. Nice to meet you." She said, meeting his glaze.

So started an interesting conversation, with the two of them discovering many things in common. They were taking many of the same classes, even though the only one that they were taking together was Art I. Rosanna found out that despite Shippou's looks, he was from a Japanese family that hadn't left the island until his generation. Shippou learned that Rosanna, even though she was only a local high school student, knew three different languages fluently and a smattering of four others. The two exchange phone numbers after getting Rosanna's books.

Shippou surveyed the pile of books his newly found friend had acquired. "You need help with carrying those?"

"Sure! I was planning on making more than one trip, but maybe together we can make in just one, huh?" Rosanna said with enthusiasm.

The two walked out to her car. Shippou's jaw dropped at the sight of her jeep.

"You like?" Rosanna asked slyly.

"Totally! Whoa! Where'd you get the paint job done?" the amazed kitsune exclaimed, staring at the vehicle in amazement.

Rosanna blushed, "I did it myself. Took me about three months to get it done, though it was cheaper for me to do rather than have a body shop do it."

"You- you did it? That tiger looks so real." Shippou said, running his fingers along the blue and white flames around the tiger.

"Yeah. I think it's the best I've ever done. Most of my stuff looks shabby, so I'm proud of how this turned out. It's my baby." Rosanna said, looking at the car with adoration.

"Cool. If you're this good, then how come you're taking an art class?" The young man asked, green eyes blinking.

" 'Cause I need the credit to graduate. It's one of the few things I haven't taken or isn't on my schedule that I need." Rosanna said, looking slightly annoyed. "I just get so mad at the school system out here, because since I was home schooled and moved here from out of state, they won't take all my credits for what I'd already taken."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying. I-" Shippou was cut off by a Linkin Park ring tone.

"Hang on. That's my phone." The human said, digging in her pocket before realizing that it was in her backpack.

"Ummm…." Shippou said, looking at her funny.

"Don't ask. It's my mom." Rosanna stated, "Hello? Hey mom. Yeah, I'll be back soon. Yep, I just got my books. Okay, see ya then."

Hey Shippou, do you want to go to a party with me tomorrow? I know it's kinda quick, but…" the girl said quick, almost slurring her words together.

The fox demon in disguise laughed at her blush and mannerisms. "Sure, I'll go, if you don't think it too forward of me. I'd love to go. I'll call your cell latter tonight to get the details."

"Thanks. I'll talk to latter, then?" Rosanna said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah. 'Bye!" Shippou said, watching her get in her car.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, then. 'Bye!" the girl said, pulling out of the parking space.

" 'Bye." Shippou said, watching her drive out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, any characters from the show. All I own are the original characters and my dog. If you sue me, all you'll get is nothing, zilch, zip, zero. I never have any money and I can't get a job since I don't have a car, so leave me alone!_

Kagome was staring at her friend. Since Shippou had gotten back from the student union, he had been acting moody. Just as she was deciding whether or not to ask him what was wrong, Sesshoumaru entered.

Shippou looked up, "Hey, Sesshoumaru-sama, who are the high school students in your last class?"

"Why?" the lord of the west asked.

"I just wanted to know. It's nothing." Shippou said, turning away again.

Sesshoumaru looked at him oddly, then looked away from his adopted nephew to Kagome. The two exchanged a perplexed look as Inuyasha walked in.

"Uh… What's going on?" Inuyasha said, realizing that something was amiss.

Shippou, not hearing him or just ignoring his adopted father, sighed "Rosanna."

"Uh oh… Definitely something's up with Shippou." Inuyasha said, stating the obvious.

"The young master has found a lady to his liking." A voice said from somewhere near a rubbish pile. A small black dot could be seen bouncing toward Inuyasha.

"Myoga! What are you doing here! I thought that we had left you back in Japan!" Kagome exclaimed, poking the large flea.

"I sort of, ahem , snuck aboard in Lord Shippou's bags. I fell asleep in the shirt he's currently wearing and so hear the conversation with the young girl that he just mentioned. She was, in my humble opinion, a very pretty girl; and very polite as well."

Kagome looked at Shippou out of the corner of her eye. "So, he likes her?"

"Feh. If he likes her, why doesn't he have her phone number?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

The old flea chuckled, "Oh, but he does, he does, Milord! And he has a date with her tomorrow night. I happened to overhear where the party is and when!"

"So tell us!" Kagome said, snatching Myoga off of Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezing him just like Inuyasha normally did until he told all he knew.

_**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize for not being able to update for a while. My Co-writer was working on the story and I didn't have the paper. She and I have hand written it out and I'm the one who gets to type it all up._

_I also apologize for not writing an author's note for the last chapter. It was late and my mom kicked me off of the computer before I could write one when I was updating._

_Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate the input. I am now in possession of the fan fic, so I should be able to update fairly frequently, but I will be gone next week as my mom is getting married and I have to stay with relatives until her honey moon is over. I won't have access to my account to update during that time, so please bear with me. Please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character that are on the show. I only own the original characters that I and my friend created and my dog._

Rosanna had seemed distracted when she met up with Mercy the next day. Her friend could tell that something was going on but couldn't ask as class was about to begin.

They sat though the entire class of Italian, Rosanna surprisingly not making any annoying comments. When Mercy decided to look over at what her friend was doing, she saw Rosanna sketching a picture of a boy. A very cute boy, but still a boy.

"Rosa! What are you doing?" Mercy said under her breath.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Rosanna said, sliding the drawing under her notes.

The teacher yelled at the two girls, telling them to pay attention. They complied, but not before Mercy told Rosanna that she'd better spill what was going on after class. Rosanna was not looking forward to it, and hoped that she would be able to escape to Advanced Trigonometry before Mercy could grab her stuff.

Mercy's eyes narrowed as she watched Rosanna almost literally run from the room when the bell rang. Maybe it was her malicious streak coming out, but she suddenly wanted to know exactly what making Rosanna so nervous. But, sadly, she would have to wait until at least Creative Writing.

So, wait she did until the middle of the day, since it was third period. The Creative Writing teacher had decided to be a bitch, and give them assigned seats, far away from each other. Mercy sat there, glaring alternatively between Rosanna and the teacher. At least lunch break was next.

Rosanna tried to sneak out of the classroom before Mercy caught her. She was unsuccessful.

"Rosa Nalla Arda! What is going on!" her friend said, grabbing her arm before Rosanna could get away again.

"Uh…. I met a really cute boy?" she said, scratching the back of her head, looking embarrassed.

"What's his name?" Mercy prompted, smirking now.

"Shippou. He's really nice, and he helped me carry my books to my car, and he's from Japan. I invited him to B.J.'s party." Rosanna said quickly, hoping that Mercy wouldn't catch that last sentence.

"WHAT! You know the rule! No boys allowed!" Mercy yelled, making the older girl flinch.

"I know, I know! But I really like him and I asked B.J. I also really wanted the rest of the Boxers to meet him and give me feed back on what they thought of him, that's all." Rosanna said, hunching her shoulders.

"Arg! Fine. I won't say anything else, although I would double cheek, just in case." Mercy said, relenting.

"I've already asked her so many times that she said that if I called one more time to ask, she would hunt me down and hurt me! I'm not going to piss her off any more than I have to. Besides, Chris is coming too." The girl said, grinning and skipping now.

"Oh, boy. Just out of curiosity, how much coffee have you had today?" Mercy asked, slightly fearing for her life.

"Only three cups, but I also had five shots of espresso. My brain didn't want to wake up this morning, so I decided that what I needed was a huge jolt of caffeine to wake me up!" Rosanna said in an overly happy, squeaky voice.

"God save us all. Com'on, lets go get some food and try to wear you out enough that you can sit still in the rest of your classes." Mercy said, rolling her eyes at her hyper friend who was now bouncing up and down.

_**Author's Note:** thanks to every one who reviewed, I give you a cookie! I would put a list up, but I kinda messed up and deleted all my reviews, so I don't know when every one reviewed. Sorry, but I've been distracted this last week, and haven't had a chance to update this fic for a while. Please forgive me and review!_


	7. author's note

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm working on chapter 7 right now, and it's a long one, so it may take me a few days to get it up here. My school is doing state testing this week so I don't know how much time I'm going to get to type it up. My fellow author in this story and I have been passing it back and forth lately 'cause we both hit writer's block at the same time. I hope I can finish chapter 7 before the week is out, but no guarantees. _

_Thanks to all who have reviewed:_

kagomehigurashi12

Kai's Dragon 


	8. Chapter7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any thing that has to do with the anime or manga or anything else along those lines. If you sue me, you won't get much as I'm broker than broke. I don't even own a penny._

Shippou was sitting down at his art table, glancing occasionally at Rosanna who was sitting at the table next to his. She looked like she was only half listening to the teacher and was having trouble sitting still. Either she was rapidly taking notes or she was writing something else. He wasn't sure.

The teacher suddenly called on Rosanna. He asked her to please share with the rest of the class what she had been writing.

"Uhh…. I wasn't writing, sir." She said, dropping her pencil.

"Then what, pray tell, were you doing?" the teacher asked snidely.

"Drawing, sir. This is an art class, after all, and it helps me concentrate." Rosanna replied, getting quickly annoyed with the teacher.

"Let me see that!" the teacher exclaimed, snatching the paper that she had been sketching on away from the girl violently. It was a cartoon of the classroom done in detail of what the teacher had been doing and saying, to almost a fault.

"Hmp. So this is how high school students take notes? Well, since this is only the first day of class, you won't be needing this, will you?" the professor said right before he promptly tore the drawing up to the indignation of all the students.

While all this was happening, Shippou stared at his new friend in shock. She was still calm on the surface! Yet, underneath that calm, he sensed her temper rising up as steadily as the mercury rises up in a thermometer in 100+ weather.

Rosanna smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Shippou held his breath.

"If you didn't like it, you could have just said so. It's not like I can't take constructive criticism." Just the way that she said that said that destructive criticism was meet with something not good. Something extremely bad and dangerous.

Just then the bell rang, saving the teacher an episode of Evil Rosanna Strikes Back. Shippou grabbed her arm and literally dragged her out of the room. She was still grinding her teeth and growling when he walked her over to Sesshoumaru's classroom where Mercy was waiting.

"Who did she yell at?" Mercy asked, pointing at Rosanna.

"No one yet. I got her out of the room before she killed some one. I'm Shippou." He said, grinning.

"I'm Mercy. Rose, stop muttering about killing on evil teacher. I'm sure he deserves it, but that's a job for one of the mafia, not one of the Boxers."

"Hmmmm…. Can I-" Rosanna started to ask, but Mercy interrupted her.

"No! You are not hiring us out!" Mercy burst out.

"Aw, poo. And I really wanted to get that guy." Rosanna muttered under her breath.

Shippou watched the two interact. He realized that they were good friends and he would have to pass Mercy's inspection to get near Rosanna. The two of them reminded him of Sango and Kagome had been, only these two joked around more it seemed.

Mercy turned to Shippou, looking him over.

"So, you're thinking about dating Rosanna, huh?" Shippou gave her a quick look, a blush starting to creep up the sides of his neck. Mercy gave him a knowing look, grinning rather wickedly. She could have some fun with this. "Just so you know, she has an ear fetish."

"What?" Shippou looked at her in confusion, like he hadn't heard or understood what she had just said, and Mercy giggled. She was enjoying herself immensely.

"I said, she has an ear…. fetish…" she trailed off, looking at the tall blonde guy that had just walked into the room, tearing her attention away from Rosanna's perspective boyfriend. The man, if demi-god wasn't a better term, was tall, with white blonde hair. Rosanna came up to her, shouldering Shippou aside, grinning mischievously.

"Mercy, you're drooling! Should I get you a mop and bucket?" Rosanna said evilly.

Mercy blushed, turning almost the color of a dark raspberry, wiping at her mouth. She hadn't been drooling, but it was a close thing. Rosanna got a smack on the head for that, Mercy's violate temper getting the best of her, as always. Man, did she ever need anger management.

The man walked up to the front of the room, commanding everyone's attention, setting a briefcase on the table. He pulled some papers out of t before he snapped it shut.

"Take your seats now." He didn't ask, he told. "And Mr. Kitsune, please go into my office, as there are some papers that you need to grade."

The way the professor said it made the two high school students shiver. This guy was scary to an extent that that forced you to want to watch him. And the more Mercy did that, the more she realized that the teacher was extremely hot with his foreign accent and graceful movements. He just couldn't be human.

Rosanna snickered at her friend. Oh boy, was Mercy going to get it for that ear fetish comment. Mercy glared at her from her seat, growling.

"What was that, Ms. Davis?" Professor Toushin asked coolly.

Both girls jumped. They couldn't believe he had heard that from where he was sitting.

"Nothing, sir." Mercy said, gulping air.

"Good. Now on with our lesson. We will start with the Feudal Era of Japan. Now who can tell me when that was?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rosanna raised her hand tentatively. The youki pointed at her, "Yes?"

"The Warring States Era started with the end of Heiji War, which was during the twelfth century." The girl said, her voice slightly shaking.

The look of surprise on the professor's face was evident "That was correct. Now, can you tell me what main piece literature came out of that era?"

"The Heike Monogatari came out of that period. I haven't read it yet, but I know what it is." Rosanna shot back, now more confident.

The two of them continued to talk and debate for the rest of the class period, with others on occasion, when they could interject a few words, so rapidly they were arguing. Mercy was trying to take notes, but found that she couldn't, as they would switch from one subject to another just as she was starting to follow them. Sesshoumaru realized that he actually had someone who knew what they were talking about, and was shocked, as most Americans he had met before were ignorant.

At the end of the period, Sesshoumaru asked both girls to stay. He had seen both girls talking together with Shippou and wanted to know what their relationship was. While he pretended that he didn't care about his nephew, in reality, he did.

Rosanna and Mercy looked at each other. Neither of them had done anything to get in trouble yet.

"I saw you talking with my nephew." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he talked about his brother's child. "He is my half-brother's adopted son, and while I don't care for Inuyasha, his child's welfare is of my concern. This Sesshoumaru will not take kindly to you if you hurt, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" the girls chorused.

"Good. Now, are there any questions that you might want to know?" Sesshoumaru, glancing at the teenagers from the corner of his eye.

Rosanna got an evil glint in her eye. "Yeah, how do you feel about coming to a party that Shippou and I are going to tonight? That way you can see Shippou and I together. You look young enough to be one of our group, plus I'm sure that Mercy would like to get to know you."

Mercy elbowed Rosanna in the ribs as their Professor contemplated. He didn't notice girl doubled over in pain and mirth as he thought about it. Americans were so much more informal than his people, yet these two seemed different than most, as if they wouldn't normally do things like this.

"Yes, I will go. I am assuming that Shippou knows the way?" Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing the answer, but this was less suspicious.

"Yeah, he does. Remind him that it starts at four, please? We've got to go and start to get ready, okay? See ya at the party!" Rosanna said, getting dragged out of the door by a very angry, very red faced Mercy.

Once away from the door, Rosanna busted out laughing. She couldn't help it, the look on Mercy's face was priceless. Her friend just looked at her in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" Mercy yelled at her friend.

Rosanna tried to respond, but started laughing again. After she had calmed down enough to start talking, Mercy glared at her.

"I'm sorry. The look on your face, oh, only if I had a camera! I did, after all, have to get back at you for the ear fetish comment." Rosanna said, grinning and backing up at the same time.

"You are so dead!" Mercy cried, running after her.

"He didn't notice! And besides, you know you wanted him there!" Rosanna shot back over her shoulder.

Mercy slowed down as she calmed down slightly. "I guess you're slightly right. I'm not going to forgive you though, at least not yet."

"Ah, you know you will eventually. Especially if I manage to get you and Mr. Cold, Tall and Handsome together!" Rosanna said, putting her arm around Mercy's shoulder and grinning.

"Hmph! We'd better go and get ready. Don't forget to bring the strawberries!" Mercy said, "Or else I won't be the only one never to forgive you!"

"Me? Forget the strawberries? Never!" Rosanna said with a hurt look on her face. "I'll see you at the party!"

Mercy waved goodbye to her friend, still seething about the professor incident. Oh well, Rosanna could deal with it at the party.

Rosanna walked over her parked car by the Ford Center. Once again, she couldn't find her keys. She realized that they must have fallen out in Professor Toushin's class room.

She headed back to the History Hall. The girl was about half way there when she encountered Shippou.

"You lost your keys again, huh?" the fox asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, how did you-" Rosanna started, then noticed that he was holding her keys. "Oh. Thanks, I couldn't have gotten home without them."

Shippou chuckled, "I kinda figured that out. I hand an idea, though. How about I pick you up so that I can make sure of the way?"

"Sure, that's fine with me. I have to get changed first, though, if you want to follow me home." She said.

"That works. Stay here while I get my bike." He said before flirting off.

Rosanna stood there, wondering what kind of bike Shippou was talking about. After about five minutes, he drove up on a dark blue Nissan with green flames. He had on a dark Navy blue helmet with a black visor and a black leather jacket. To say that he looked hot was an understatement. Shippou looked like the ultimate bad boy.

"You might want to close your mouth before a fly goes in it." Shippou said, amusement in his voice.

"Opps!" Rosanna said, blushing.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could cause people to stare." Shippou said, handing her a helmet.

"I wasn't sure what you meant when you said 'bike'" Rosanna replied, putting it on and climbing on behind the fox.

He chuckled. "Do you wanta go get your car now or after the party?"

"How about after, if that's alright with you?" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He shuddered as she unwittingly pressed her chest against his back. This was going to be an interesting ride.

"No, I don't mind at all." Shippou said, trying to think of cold things.

"Thanks." She said and proceeded to tell him how to get to her house.

_**Author's Note:** Hey every one, sorry I haven't updated in so long! My family is moving and I lost the fic for awhile after I got out of school. I want to thank everyone that has been patience and waiting for this chapter._

_Thanks to:_

**Evilfaye**

**princess cythera**

**kagomehigurashi12**

**Kai's Dragon**

_I'm glad all of you like my fic and I'm sorry to have to tell you that I won't be able to update for awhile as I'm going to go on vacation tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be coming back. I would give my co-writer the fic, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her…. Any ways, thanks again for the reviews._

_Oh, and I have some really good news! My mom is expecting a baby in January. I am so happy._

_Ja ne for now!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. I'm completely broke, so if you try to sue me, you won't get anything._

_Now, on with the story!_

Mercy blinked, feeling something warm underneath her. Something warm and moving. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was or why her pillow was alive. Then it hit her. She was lying on her professor!

As soon as the thought hit her, Mercy leapt up, her face turning red.

"What the Hell!" she didn't know what had gone on the night before, at the party, that had put her in this condition, or position rather. The object of her embarrassment, and anger, gave a low chuckle, pulling himself into a sitting position. Mercy felt her anger rise at the look on his face. He just looked so damn smug about it all. "What the Hell, I repeat, happened last night? Did someone spike my drink?"

The smug look instantly left his face, to be replaced with confusion and, dare she believe it, concern. He stood up and looked her in the eye, asking in disbelief, "You don't remember anything about last night?"

His voice was strangely gentle. Even during what she remembered of last night he had been the cold bastard that he was during class. She shook her head, becoming unnerved. She was beging to think that something worse than her getting flirty with a man five of more years older her senior.

"No. All I remember is Bobbie having to take off to rescue Chris and the others because of car trouble. After that, it's all a blur." As she talked about it, glimpses cam to her, screams and a fierce pain down her arms. She staggered backwards, closing her eyes as images came to her, images that she had seen in her dreams. She shook her head, refusing to believe that they were anything but nightmares brought on by too much caffeine (or a spiked drink). She hit a chair and fell back into it, leaning forward and putting her head down on her knees. She heard movement, soft footsteps, and then hands were combing through her hair, something that always calmed her down, a fact that few people knew. She felt like crying. And cry she did indeed.

"It can't be real, it can't be!" she was almost shaking with the force of her sobs. "She just can't be dead!" The image of her lying there, red, glowing eyes just would not leave her alone. She had thought that was all a dream. The hands left her hair, and she was picked up and cradled in someone's arms. She know immediately who had picked her up, a base instinct that she had never known she had, and she gratefully curled into the warmth and comfort that he was offering. Mercy didn't even stop to ask herself why she was trusting this man, who she had only known for two days, when it normally took months for her to trust a guy.

"Shh, darling. I've got you." She allowed herself to cry for a few minutes, as he murmured soft nonsense words in Japanese that she didn't understand, but that touched her heart in a way no guy ever had. After a minute, her tears had tapered off, but she still kept her head buried in his chest, listening to his heart beat. After a while, he spoke.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She nodded, wondering at why most of his body had gone tense (Except for the hand that trailed ceaselessly up and down her back), but she didn't question it at the moment. Sesshoumaru sighed and began talking, his hand never stopping it soothing motion.

Flash Back

Mercy had gotten there right as Shippou and Rosanna rode up on his bike. They looked at each other and had smirked. "Last one to the door is a rotten egg!" Rosanna said, grabbing Shippou's hand and sprinting to the door. 

"Ahhh!" Shippou exclaimed, almost being jerked off his feet.

"You're not going to beat me that easy!" Mercy said before breaking into a run.

The two girls got to the stairs and were fighting to be the first one up. Sometime during the struggle, Shippou had gotten to the door first and was looking on in amusement.

"You're both rotten eggs!" Shippou said, catching their attention. "Now, should we go inside before the strawberries thaw?"

"The strawberries! Crud! They might have thawed already!" Rosanna said, rushing to the door.

"Hello, hello!" Bobbie said as her friends entered the room. "Now, which one of you invited a non-related boy?"

"She did!" Mercy said pointing her finger at Rosanna.

"Uhhh…." The accused started, "I kinda did it for a reason that I'll tell you about later."

"Okay, just call me next time." Bobbie said in a tired voice. "so you must be Shippou."

"Yeah, I'm Kitsune Shippou." He replied, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Yes, that is Shippou, my nephew." A cold voice informed them, coming from the living room.

Shippou turned to Sesshoumaru in shock. "Did you just acknowledge being related to you?"

"While this Sesshoumaru doesn't chose to like his brother, he is still bonded by blood." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Shippou.

"Hey, who wants a daiquiri? They're virgin 'cause most of us are underage and we get crazy enough without alcohol in our drinks." Rosanna said, trying desperately to break the tension that she felt building.

"I'll help you make them." Shippou said as everyone there raised a hand.

"Thanks." She replied smiling, "Hey, Bobbie, where's the blender?"

"It's in the other room on top of the freezer!" Bobbie yelled from the couch.

"Gracias, Senorita." Rosanna said, taking it down.

Soon the sound of the fruit grinding and turning into liquid was heard from the kitchen. She had brought ginger ale to put in it, as it made the frozen drink taste better that using just water and lime juice.

"So, you're Mercy's and Rosanna's Professor? What do you teach?" Bobbie said looking at Sesshoumaru as if she was grading him.

"I teach Mythology, specializing in Japanese Culture." Sesshoumaru replied, not daunted at all by the normally formidable leader of the Boxers.

"Yeah, Sess here has been teaching at various colleges since he got his master's in it." Shippou said, walking in with the drinks. "Rosanna is making more.

Thanks for letting my Uncle come over. I'm surprised that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here."

"They were delayed, but the will be coming by." Sesshoumaru said, sending shivers down Mercy's back.

"Who are they?" Bobbie asked, taking a drink from her daiquiri.

"Inuyasha's my adopted father, but I think of him as more of an older brother. Kagome is his fiancé." The fox said, leaning against the doorpost.

"Cool." Bobbie said, nodding her head.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Com'on in!" Bobbie yelled without getting up.

"Hey, what 'sup?" Lindsey, the youngest member of the Boxers and Bobbie's pet freshman, said, walking in. "OOO! Are those daiquiris that you're making? I want one!"

"Down Freshy! I'll make you one in a sec, so hold your horses! Let's get you introduced to our newcomers to Boxer's Night. This is Shippou, my boyfriend, and this is Professor Sesshoumaru Toushin, his uncle." Rosanna said, pointing out each one in turn.

Since the light was dim, none of the humans noticed that Lindsey was getting pale. The sensitive noises of the youki picked up the scent of fear. The kitsune and the inuyouki looked at each other, not understanding why this seemingly human girl was afraid.

"Hey, Shippou, I could use a little help in here with carrying these drinks!" Rosanna shouted from the kitchen, going in there after introducing everyone.

"I'm coming!" Shippou said, giving Sesshoumaru a look that said they would talk later.

The phone rang and Bobbie answered it. It was the rest of the Boxers that had gotten rides with Carolyn and Chris. They had both broken down within sight of each other and had decided to make only one call for help. They needed Bobbie to come back and ferry the others back home while a tow truck was coming.

"Okay, here the plan. I've got to go and help Chris and Carolyn. I _think _I can trust the five of you to behave while I'm gone." Bobbie said, looking mainly at Rosanna when she said this.

"What! I haven't done anything bad or dangerous lately! Why are you looking at me?" Rosanna said in her defense.

"Sure you haven't." Bobbie said, rolling her eyes at the Californian.

"I haven't!" Rosanna exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Anyway, I think that I can leave y'all alone with a professor in the house. You'll make sure they don't burn the house down?" Bobbie asked, looking a Sesshoumaru.

The pale man nodded his head, "Of course. Just please hurry back as I fear that I may lose my temper when my half brother gets here."

"Okay… Well then, I guess I'll be going." Bobbie said after looking at Sesshoumaru funny.

Mercy, who was leaning against the wall by the window watched her leave. The five of them were silent, the only noise heard being the blender as Rosanna kept the cups full. Shippou was watching Rosanna and Sesshoumaru watched Mercy, each of them not realizing that the object of their observation would come to mean the world to them in the next couple of days.

Suddenly a loud and ominous thud was heard, breaking the silence that had reigned over the house after Bobbie had left.

"What the-" Mercy started, interrupted by a female's voice yelling in Japanese.

"I guess Inuyasha and Kagome are here." Shippou said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Lindsey was getting more and more fidgety, glancing around like she was expecting something to come out and eat her. Shippou opened the door, calling his guardian in. Kagome was scowling at Inuyasha as they walked in the house.

"Oh no, what did 'Yasha do now, Kags?" Shippou asked, for once not wanting things to escalate.

"He got us lost, that's what! And then he wasn't going to let me call anyone for directions! Thank kami that Sesshoumaru can give directions." Kagome said raving on about how stupid and stubborn Inuyasha could be at times, ext….

Rosanna laughed at this. "That's most males of any species. They don't like to ask for help. I'm Rosanna and you must be Kagome."

"Yeah, and this Baka is Inuyasha. Pleased to meet you." Kagome said, smiling at Shippou's choice. She liked her already after only a few minutes of being with her. Rosanna was a good choice for Shippou.

"Besides, if the males would ask for help, then what would they need us for?" Mercy said with amusement dancing in her eyes. "I mean, they don't appreciate much else."

The girls laughed at this while the males just looked on with disbelief and tried to defend their sex. In amidst the laughter, Lindsey shrieked. She tried to get out of the house, the lights suddenly going out. Rosanna grabbed Shippou's arm as Mercy did the same to Sesshoumaru's. Both of them could tell something evil was coming, some of it from Lindsey. The sky darkened, with the clouds swirling around an invisible vortex from which the majority of the evil was coming.

"Oh God!" Rosanna said, feeling faint form the danger.

Mercy was staring wide eyed at the spot in the sky as something exited the hole. At first it was just a big blob that was unfocused, but it gradually became definable as a person riding on a serpent.

"No! It can't be! We killed her!" Shippou screamed above the howling winds that were picking up.

"Not quite, dearie! I'm here for revenge for what you three mutts did to my sister!" the evil witch said, cackling. "You killed my sister and now I will take what is most precious to each of you! I shall begin with a spell, but first, I must thank my liberator!"

With that, the witch grabbed Lindsey. The kid started screaming bloody murder, shouting "I set you free to serve me! You owe me! Unhand me now!"

"That bitch let that monster out! What the fuck!" Mercy yelled above the wind.

"Oh god! What's happening to her?" Rosanna said as the small group on the ground watched the seemingly harmless freshman turn into a horrible demon.

"Oh shit! Rosanna hang on to me!" Shippou said, grabbing the almost unconscious girl and moving her out of the way, but still holding on to her.

Sesshoumaru had a slightly different approach to keep them all safe. Apparently, Inuyasha had the same idea, as the brothers simultaneously charged the old hag.

"You can not defeat Babayashe that easy!" the old woman said, using an invisible force to throw Sesshoumaru into Mercy and Inuyasha into a tree. "Quit trying to interrupt!"

The witch pointed to the ground, opening up a fire pit. The serpent upon which the witch rode breathed and wicked green flames appeared within the pit.

"Into the fire, my dear! You must be sacrificed for my spell to work!" the hag cackled gleefully.

"No!" Lindsey screamed as the flames consumed her quickly. "NO! No, this can't be happening! I'm too young-"

As the once-girl-now-demon was completely consumed, the flames divided into two sections. Each one headed for a different human girl. The respective demons that were near by both grabbed the girls to try to protect them. Consequently, the flames also engulfed them as well as the girls, but strangely enough, the flames didn't harm them, at least not physically.

Inuyasha took advantage of the laughing hag's destraction to launch his famous, at least to the demons, Wind Scar attack, wiping all traces of Babayashe away. Sesshoumaru helped Mercy up the stairs while Shippou caught Rosanna after she finally fainted now that all the action was over and it was safe to do so. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and call the authorities that knew about demons existence and would help cover up the murder of the young girl.

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for me to get back from vacation. As I wrote in my last author's note, my mom was pregnant, but she recently miscarried. She's doing okay, but she keeps trying to do more than she should. This may be my last update before I get settled into my new house. Please bear with me. _

_I hope I get a few more reviews than I did for the last chapter, but I can't be too picky. Thanks again to all who reviewed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin, much to my dismay, but oh well. _

_Oh, yeah, before I forget, that last chapter ended the flash back, so this is back to the present. Now on with the rest of the story!_

"So, I passed out after the fire?" Mercy said, having just listened to a different story than she remembered.

"Yes, but the fire killed your friend. This Sesshoumaru feels sympathy for you. Would you like it if I drove you home? I normally won't do this, but you remind me of one I once care for. Besides, I don't think you could drive right now." Sesshoumaru said, glad that she bought his story, at least it seemed that way for now.

"Yeah, thanks. But Professor Toushin, what should we do about those two?" Mercy asked, gesturing at her friend and Shippou curled up on the couch together. "I mean, they look cute and all, but shouldn't we wake them up before we go?"

"Let them be. Your friend woke a short time ago and was closer to hysterics than you were. Shippou finally calmed her down enough to sleep about five minutes before you woke."

Come, let us leave." Sesshoumaru said, gently taking the human girl's arm and leading her the car.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter is so short! I wish it was longer, but the next couple of chapters will be short as well, 'cause there will be a lot of scene changes._

_Oh, and the story that Sesshoumaru told Mercy will become apparent latter, or at least the gist of it._

_Thanks to all who reviewed:_

Kenshkrix- glad you found my story interesting, and don't worry about almost always using the same lines in a review. I do that a lot too.

LaLa13-sorry that the last chapter was confusing, it was Mercy's memory of what happened. My co writer and I kept passing the story back and forth when we were writing that chapter.

_Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing as well, but I think that as the story progresses that it will become less so. Please review!_


End file.
